Warship-class-Orient
The warship-Class- Orient is a warship used by the S.M.S.A.The Orient fought in the War of Roya.The ship has been injured and retired more than 4 years.Then,when it came back,it was more equipied.A largest armor,a magnetic shield and a bigger arsenal of weapon. Specification warship-Class-Orient was roughly 43 years old at the time of its escape from Roya and its later destruction on Installation 04. It was a cruiser of the Halcyon-class, the third largest in the S.M.S.A.Fleet at the time.Like other Halcayon ships, the Orient ''was equipped with a honeycombed internal bracing structure that allowed it to function even after sustaining critical levels of damage. Power plant ''Warship-Class-Orient '' was refitted with an improved nuclear fusion engine that supported the two smaller existing reactors around a newer larger one, which were capable of boosting the overall power output by 300% for a short time if needed Fusion reactors generate extreme heat which must be removed in order for them to remain active without overheating. The '''Orients overhauled reactors were an especially severe case of this. Usually, the excess heat was conducted to a chemical agent which would then vent into space. However, the 'Orient''s upgraded specifications also included an upgraded cooling system, which featured a "laser-induced optical slurry of ions chilled to near-absolute zero," which is far more efficient than the typical method and removed the reliance on expendable chemical temperature-control substances. In essence, the amount of excess heat removed by the new system increased as the reactors' output did. This self-regulating and self-cooling power plant was critical in combat since it virtually eliminated a commander's concerns about overheating and slagging a ship's engines. Warship-class-Orient reactor was able to be overloaded by explosives, either grenades or rockets, destroying the vulnerable vent cores. Once these were destroyed, the reactor began to go critical, resulting in temperatures of over 100,000,000 degrees and a thermonuclear explosion large enough to tear apart a enemy's Installation. The upgraded Warship-class-Orient received extensive refits, including several to its weapons systems. Eventually, it was host to a very powerful armament; far in excess of the original ''Halcyon-class ships. *With extra power capacitors and power recycling systems, Warship-Class-Orient's MAC gun could fire three consecutive shots per charge. *The MAC gun fired lighter projectiles compared to most ship grade MACs, but these rounds worked much like Shredder Rounds. Each charge was able to fire 3 rounds. *300 Rorcher Missile pods, arranged in thirty columns and ten rows. Each pod contained 26 individual devices, equaling 7800 missiles *One Shivla-class Nuclear Missile, loaded onto a remote-controlled Longbow interceptor. *Three ship-launched HARVOK Tactical Nuclear Warheads. *Multiple Panther. *Multiple War 4X4. *Multiple BlueJay. *Multiple Longbow Interceptors. Engine room Warship-class-Orient's engine room was a large, three-deck high chamber allowing access to the fusion engine core. Side passages allowed for movement from the bottom deck all the way up to the catwalks on the third. The manifolds into the cores were suspended above the second deck. Controls on the third retracted these manifolds, exposing a vent that led directly into the core. Category:Shadow Moon Shipyards Category:Shadow Moon Spaceships